


【灵岳】余辜（上）

by zhuye666



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 少爷x管家
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuye666/pseuds/zhuye666
Summary: 猎人与猎物。





	【灵岳】余辜（上）

<余辜>

 

灵岳

 

（上）

 

全燕京的高干子弟都知道李家最矜贵的小少爷脑子有问题。

但全燕京的高干子弟都知道必须要跟李家小少爷打好关系。

李家家大业大，祖上积攒下来的财富够败坏十辈子，更别提李家最小这一代的长子李振洋手段精明，许多产业由明转暗，面上财产缩水，李家的势力几乎渗透了全燕京的地上地下，李家招牌一出，无人敢动他的蛋糕。

李振洋深居简出，但他有个弟弟叫李英超，李振洋对李英超有求必应，是有目共睹的。是以，即使李英超脑子有病，大家还是得巴巴地往上凑，每个人都抱着自己的想法，或是想让李家跟自己做一笔生意，或是惹了麻烦想求助于李家，找不着李振洋，只能来讨好李英超。

李英超长得水灵，一身皮肤奶白，大眼睛薄嘴唇，下颌线顺畅的犹如一道水滴滴落的弧线，比许多电影明星还要好看，就算他没有李家少爷这个身份，也天生就是人群中的焦点。多少人被他天使一般的容颜迷惑，误以为传闻仅仅是传闻，前赴后继地往上送，企图能入了这位小少爷的眼。

南家算是与李家的世交，三十年前李家被人陷害，南家不仅没有落井下石，还分出一部分势力帮助李家渡过难关，近些年来，南家的人跟李家走得很近。南家幼子南少华是这一辈里少有的能请动李英超的人，今天是南少华二十岁生日，包了个俱乐部举行派对，给李英超也递了张请柬。

李英超一向厌恶这些应酬，但南家这个面子不给，不知道暗地里有多少人要起风波。他恹恹地靠在车窗上，曲起手指敲了敲玻璃：“岳明辉，我不想去。”

“少爷，还有十分钟就要到了。”岳明辉在驾驶位上坐得笔直，两只手规规矩矩地搭在方向盘上，操控方向。

李英超有些烦躁地打量了自己的管家一眼，岳明辉目不斜视，仿佛丝毫没有注意到李英超凶狠的目光。李家雇佣着一大批仆人，甚至为李英超请了一位贴身管家，在二十一世纪的今天，李家仍然能残留着这种封建主义的主仆关系，某种程度上也体现出他们的家大业大。

打记事起李英超身边就有个岳明辉，管他吃穿住行，管他吃喝拉撒，李英超从不操心，岳明辉会帮他把所有的一切安排好，他只需要享受。岳明辉性格温顺，做事稳当，从不离开李英超，只要看见岳明辉，大家都心照不宣地认定李英超肯定也在附近某处。

身边有个人事事管着有时候挺烦，但李英超承认有个岳明辉的确很方便，至少在他郁闷的时候，岳明辉是一个永远也不会反抗的出气筒。趁着一个等红灯的空隙，李英超猛地抓住岳明辉的手臂拉到嘴边，狠狠地咬了一口。

岳明辉肩膀一抖，等李英超发泄完了，才若无其事般收回手臂，红灯转绿灯，换档起步。李英超爱咬人不是一天两天，岳明辉已经学会了不动声色地忍受，他今天穿了白色的衬衫，接近袖口处有明显的两排圆弧形牙印，隐隐透了点血色。

南少华早早在门口等候，带着李英超往楼上的包厢走去。岳明辉在二人身后跟着，只要有李英超在场的地方，他的眼神从来不会在另外的人身上停驻。

这对主仆关系在圈子里有名的很，碍于李振洋的威严，从没有人敢当面发表评论。南少华偷偷打量这位管家，从他可笑的黑色蝴蝶结领结，一丝不苟的西装皮鞋，到梳得服服帖帖的黑色短发，南少华眼尖，发现有一道牙印在那人袖口处若隐若现。

他心里猛地咯噔一下，不敢深究那究竟是谁咬的，马上移开目光全当没看见。包厢里人不多，都是南少华精挑细选出来专门陪李英超的，不喝酒不抽烟，桌子上统一摆着果汁，十几个男男女女坐在沙发上规矩的很，安静得不像个ktv包厢。

李英超一出现，包厢里立即有几声压抑不住的惊呼，或许是没想到南少华真的请来了李英超。李英超存在感太强，把所有人的目光都吸走，岳明辉垂着头跟在他身后，存在感低的像个透明人。

李英超自然而然坐到了主位，岳明辉看他坐下，转身出门给李英超找牛奶喝，他家少爷别的不爱喝，就喜欢喝加了糖的全脂牛奶，南少华自然不知道李英超的癖好，所以没给他准备。

没人在意岳明辉的离开，他们这帮人当上位者惯了，对于管家这种屈于人下的职业颇有些看不起。南少华简单地向李英超介绍了下包厢里的人，南家面子不小，这里边都是燕京有头有脸人家的少爷小姐。

李英超身边坐了个漂亮的女生，海藻般的棕色长发，酒红色吊带裙，胸前开叉够低，露出一大片雪白雪白的胸脯。少女妆容精致，带着甜美的笑容向李英超攀谈：“你好，我叫柳欣，第一次见到你，真人果然要更好看呢。”

包厢里其他人三五成群小声交流，都等着看李英超的反应。李英超靠在沙发上抬了抬眼，柳欣他不认识，柳这个姓氏他倒有所耳闻，柳家这一辈没男丁，柳家现在柳琴当家，不少人都在传柳琴跟李振洋关系很近，想要跟李家联姻。这柳欣看来是柳琴的妹妹，李英超敷衍地点点头：“嗯，你好。”

柳欣眼睛一亮，她觉得这位李家小少爷好像也没有传闻中的那么难相处，声音愈发甜美：“我可以叫你英超吗？你有没有联系方式，我们做个朋友吧。”

包厢里不凡有羡慕的眼光看着柳欣，柳家近几年发展势头很猛，柳欣又长得美，是以她第一个向李英超找话说，没人出手驳她的面子。李英超却觉得烦躁，身边这女生身上香水喷太多，呛的他想打喷嚏，恨不得岳明辉马上过来带他回去。柳欣看他没有回答，身体更靠近了些，少女柔嫩的肌肤贴上男生的手臂。

李英超面无表情地转头看向这个女生：“柳欣？”

“对～”一个音节被发成了九曲十八弯。

“你上那面墙边站着去。”李英超若有所思地点点头，认真盯着柳欣。

这个要求有点无厘头，柳欣觉得有点尴尬，但李英超专注的眼神像揉进了星星，亮的太好看，柳欣红着脸走到那面墙边，开口询问道：“英超，怎么……”

“啊啊啊！”

一声刺耳的玻璃破碎声音。

包厢里众人像一堆惊吓的鹌鹑，瑟瑟发抖地抱团取暖，过了半晌，才有一男一女上去安慰抽泣的柳欣，拉着她去找人处理。

李英超眼神淡漠，仿佛事不关己，他扔完玻璃瓶后坐回原位，玩着自己的手指发呆。

墙壁上还遗留着一片触目惊心的痕迹，鲜红的石榴汁铺满在淡黄色的壁纸上，不少细碎的玻璃片直接插入墙面，李英超扔的力气不小，玻璃瓶炸开的地方离柳欣还有点距离，但已经足够让她尖叫到失去风度。

所有人都看见了柳欣脸上的那道伤口，浅浅的一道划痕，女生们心惊肉跳看着那一滴血迹。有人觉得惋惜，有人却幸灾乐祸，柳欣这人仗着长得漂亮点，天天勾引别人男朋友还四处聊骚，在场人里不乏有看不爽她的。

岳明辉推门进来，目不斜视地穿过那堆玻璃碎片，为李英超端上一杯温热的甜牛奶后，蹲下来检查自家少爷手上有没有伤口。

“少爷，当心你的手。”岳明辉轻声说着，他不需要知道前因后果，他只关心李英超的安全。

李英超另一只手端起牛奶，一小口一小口的嘬饮，他就爱喝甜牛奶，岳明辉特地让人加多了几份糖块，甜滋滋的感觉安抚了暴躁的心情。方才还在互相窃窃私语的包厢此刻安静得一根针落地上也能听见，众人面面相觑，在不发一言的李英超面前，没有人敢触霉头。

南少华匆匆赶来，看见满地的玻璃碎片后脸色变了几变。今天敢请李英超过来，他自然做好了李英超发疯的心理准备，只是事情真的发生，他还是忍不住连连叹气：“小超，真是抱歉，今天让你不愉快了。”

“南少华，你这派对还真是什么人都敢放进来。”李英超阴阳怪气地讽刺一句，说罢，起身就要离开。

明眼人都看得出来刚刚是李英超无理取闹，可大家明白，没人敢驳李英超的面子，或者说，是李振洋的面子。

“我的错，我的，”南少华打着哈哈想把这事揭过去，发现李英超要走，他先一步到走廊上等：“你们别愣着，继续啊！我送送小超，一会儿回来。”

南少华把李英超和岳明辉送到电梯门口，马上转身回去，刚刚李英超那一下子可把柳欣吓得不轻，他还赶着去安慰人小姑娘，这么惨兮兮的二十岁生日，南少华觉得自己也是见了鬼了。

李英超缩着腿坐在副驾驶位上，他们来这个“派对”还不到半个小时就又要回去，李英超乐得清闲。

“我应该砸到那个人脸上的……”李英超歪着头，表情天真，仿佛是在跟自己的管家讨论自己睡前想要吃哪一种口味的糖果：“谁知道我手偏了一下呢。”

他小老头似的叹了口气，表情愤懑，这时候倒是看得出来他的孩子气，仿佛刚刚他差点毁了柳欣的脸这件事情稀松平常。

岳明辉没有接话，他没有资格对主人的行为作出评价，至于心里到底认不认可李英超刚才发疯的行为，这不是他该想的事，一个忠实的仆人应当学会适时舍弃自己的思想。

 

李英超不疯，没癫，他只是性格乖戾，喜怒无常。

不想跟那帮子高干子弟吃喝享乐，被传成了性格孤僻，不想陪着笑脸跟陌生人虚与委蛇，被以讹传讹成他社交障碍，不想参加上流社会的无聊宴会，李英超当场砸了桌子上所有酒杯，拎着一瓶香槟把纠缠自己的张家少爷脑瓜开了瓢，在一片混乱中扬长而去，于是所有人都知道，李英超脑子有病。

没关系，李英超从来不在意这些评论，李家有足够的资本让他恣意发泄自己的情绪，李振洋有足够的能力让李英超做一个随心所欲的人，而这种随心所欲在那些被戒条束缚的人们看来，通通变成了脑子有问题。

他是一棵野蛮的枝桠，在燕京这个浑浊的圈子里过分显眼，恨的人牙痒痒，又对他无可奈何。

 

李英超发育晚，十六岁才开始长个，岳明辉照顾自家少爷的自尊心，早早养成了驼背的坏毛病。李家大宅里平日里没几个人，仆人们都在边楼住着，李振洋终日不近女色，李英超年纪小没那方面心思，是以李家一大一小，性生活方面过得简直像俩和尚。

要说这些个富二代官二代，没几个不爱玩的，蹦迪跳伞开游艇，小蜜外围包二奶，京城边角下声色犬马，没人管得住这帮败家仔。可李家家规严，李振洋更是不允许李英超接触到狐朋狗友，李英超活到十七八岁，第一次竟然还没交出去过。他觉得自己可能是性冷淡，青春期的自慰总是草草了事，每次发泄完更是洁癖发作，指挥岳明辉把床上用品统统换掉。

或许是昨天晚上那块白花花的大胸脯晃的他眼花，李英超破天荒做了一次春梦，记不清对面是男是女，只记得胸口一片雪白雪白，像冬天的雪地。李英超恍惚着睁开眼睛，发现窗外才微微亮，他摸索着打开床头灯，被垂着头站在床边的岳明辉吓了一跳，顺手一个闹钟砸了过去：“你在这干什么？”

岳明辉脸上有些错愕，他看了一眼李英超愤怒的表情，马上低头顺眼地解释：“少爷，我是来给你检查有没有蹬被子的。”

李英超小时候睡相不老实，岳明辉便养成了每天晚上来看一眼李英超的习惯，四点一次，六点一次，八点开始等李英超起床，如果李英超赖床睡到十点，岳明辉就在床边等他醒来。方才梦里的余温还没褪去，李英超的小兄弟藏在被窝里耸立着，李英超有些不好意思，但他从不会说软话，恶狠狠地斥责岳明辉：“出去，我不需要。”

岳明辉没有转身离开，反而上前一步，语气担忧：“少爷，你做噩梦了……？”没等李英超掩盖住身体的异样，岳明辉先看到了那块不同寻常的鼓起，他看起来比李英超本人更加不知所措，局促地闭上了嘴。

“少爷，看来你真的是长大了。”岳明辉语气颇有些欣慰之感。李英超气的脑门生烟，往岳明辉身上踢了一把：“滚！出去！”

岳明辉生生接住了这一脚，或许是碍于勃起的尴尬没有使劲，这一下子力道不重。岳明辉第一次没有服从李英超的命令，反而翻身上床，掀开了被子。

“岳明辉！你找死啊？！”李英超愤怒的拳打脚踢，正要狠狠臭骂他一通，岳明辉逮住空隙摸上李英超的下体，顿时令李家小少爷噤声。

“少爷，不用害羞。”岳明辉跪在李英超身下，修长的手指小范围抚动着，他看向惊疑不定的李英超，眼睛里闪着潋滟的水波：“少爷，让我帮你吧。”

他表情乖巧，声音极尽温柔，甜腻，诱人，仿佛淬了毒药的蜜糖，背后藏着不为人知的阴谋。

直到下身传来的一阵又一阵快感冲得李英超脑子一片空白，他才堪堪反应过来现在是个什么情况。

他上身靠在床头，喉咙里发出一种压抑住的呻吟，少年未长开的身躯很是瘦弱，在昏黄的灯光下有一种玉石般的莹润光泽。他两手紧紧揪住床单，抓出一道道狰狞的痕迹。李英超面对着天花板大张着腿，这个多少有些屈辱的姿势竟令他感到一种奇异的颤栗快感。

岳明辉灵活的舌头舔拭过细嫩的大腿根部，激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，温热的触感一路向上，李英超浑身肌肉一紧，岳明辉的口腔包裹住一颗球体，轻柔地含着。

为什么？

为什么会这样？

这个问题的答案他已无从去想，因为岳明辉的口舌转移了阵地，滚烫的柱体被一下一下地舔着，那感觉像一只猫咪正在舔舐，李英超痛苦地在快感中难耐的蜷起脚趾。他的管家动作慢条斯理，然而正是这样的细水流长才更煎熬。

岳明辉跪趴在床上，李英超看见他的脸因为缺氧染上不正常的潮红，它的大小在这个年龄段的男生里不算小，而岳明辉嘴巴不大，只能艰难地含住半个柱身，一深一浅的吞吐着。

没有被这样对待过生殖器的男人是永远也不能光凭想象就感受到那种无上的快感的。湿润、温暖的口腔包裹着身上最脆弱的部分，灵巧的舌头滑过每一道皱褶时所引起的颤栗，敏感的龟头不断顶入细窄的喉口，磨蹭着薄薄的口腔黏膜，有时顶到了牙齿，那又是一种略带痛楚的美妙；对方口腔被异物塞满后难受的呻吟和滋滋的口水声，听来是一种享受。专心致志却又难耐欲望的表情，嘴边遗漏出的缕缕黏稠银丝滴到湿透的床单上，褐色的生殖器与对方白皙的皮肤、红润的嘴唇所形成的颜色对比，未免又是另一场足以激起性欲的视觉盛宴。

在对方技巧高超的口/交下，李英超不禁开始前后动腰，动作幅度难以抑制地逐渐加大，手指插入岳明辉的发间，无意识地使劲往身下逼近。

不，这不对劲，这一切都不对劲，李英超的理智在脑海里尖叫，但他已经停不下来了。快感火树银花般炸开在他的神经里，一阵酥麻的电流感从脚底窜到头顶，他犹如一条被抛上岸的濒死的鱼，下巴高昂，张着嘴喘粗气，眼前一阵阵发白。未知的快感对于这个可怜的少年是不能承受之重，而岳明辉是过来人，他以一个长辈的姿态引导他，李英超腰身一挺，释放在岳明辉的口腔里，世界的一切在霎那间变得索然无味。

这一天离李英超的十八岁生日，还有四十七天。

 

在那次不该有的逾矩后，李英超开始习惯起岳明辉为他自慰这件事，但大多数是用手，而不是用口。李英超是个好看至极的少年，释放时脸上的表情漂亮得一塌糊涂，他不止一次的发现，岳明辉在为他服务后的一瞬间，会看着他的脸发呆。李英超晨勃的次数本来不多，可自从那次口交后像是打开了新世界的大门，那片不知名的雪白胸脯在夜晚的脑海翻滚，梦遗的次数越来越多。

虽然岳明辉压抑的很好，但李英超还是敏锐地发现，自己管家的身体并非没有反应，早上帮李英超释放后，岳明辉总要回房间十几分钟才出来，露出的皮肤上往往蔓延着湿漉漉的水汽。

李英超的恶趣味上头，要当面抓住岳明辉情动的模样，又一次的自慰过后，李英超迅速回头，果然抓到了岳明辉脸上还没来得及掩盖的情欲。

岳明辉有些惊慌地下了床，而李英超也跟着站在地板上，他没有让岳明辉离开，所以岳明辉只能忍着僵在原地。

“岳明辉，你兴奋的样子真像一条狗。”

李英超薄薄的嘴唇吐出一个少年最大的恶意，他居高临下望着岳明辉情欲难耐的表情，看着岳明辉忍不住的喘息，一只手摸索到他自己的档下，想让自己发泄，又碍于这是在人前，指尖颤抖着没有抚摸下去。

说不上厌恶，但也足够对李英超的脑海产生冲击。这股冲击感令他有些反胃，他踹了岳明辉一脚让他滚，力道不大，却让对方浑身剧颤，说不清那是因为痛感还是痛感带来的快感。李英超开始觉得恶心了，他的脚后跟在木质地板上使劲碾转，企图要把岳明辉身上柔软的触感销毁。

岳明辉缓缓眨眼，他慢吞吞地起身，以一个别扭的姿势离开李英超的房间。

李英超冷眼旁观他的离开，在他看来，岳明辉明天肯定会因为难堪而躲着不见自己。其实他有点懊悔刚才的口不择言，岳明辉的样子像狗，那自己的样子成什么了？真是太久没骂人，脑子都转不过来了。

事实上，李英超低估岳明辉了。第二天早上一睁眼，岳明辉依旧站在床边等他醒来，连双手交叉的弧度也仍是那么完美，仿佛昨日李英超的故意羞辱根本没有存在过。

岳明辉感受到李英超既警惕又困惑的复杂眼神，向他露出一个一如既往的温和微笑，说：

“少爷，早上好。”

他的管家是打不死的小强，生命力旺盛的很，脸皮也够厚。李英超这样评价道。

 

他真的以为那天的羞辱对岳明辉来说不算什么——直到他十八岁生日的前一天晚上，在管家的小房间里看到了喝醉的岳明辉。

令人惊讶，他从来没有见过岳明辉如此失态的样子。他总是温和，谦逊有礼，永远穿着白衬衫和西装裤，带着可笑的黑色蝴蝶小领结，默默地站在李英超身后为他打点一切，完美的犹如一个全能型家用机器人。

可此时此刻，醉倒在床上的岳明辉看起来像一个冒着酒气的棉花糖，咕噜咕噜散发着甜腻的气息，是李英超最喜欢的糖果味。岳明辉看见李英超站在门口，逆光使他看不清脸，他的眼睛迷糊着有点睁不开了，但仍然习惯性地扬起一个温柔的微笑，小心翼翼地询问：“少爷？”

一颗洁白的小虎牙搭在唇边，岳明辉的表情带着讨好，令他看起来傻乎乎的。李英超沉默着走近，岳明辉随着他的动作昂起头，想看清李英超的表情，脖颈自然而然曲成一条美丽的弧线，将自己脆弱的喉管暴露无遗。

 

「老虎在林间行走，本没有捕猎之意。

直到兔子出现，天生柔弱，存在即是在对老虎发出邀请，因为猎杀是他的本能。

作为猎物，主动暴露自己脆弱的地方……会有什么样的后果？」

 

他从来没有考虑过岳明辉是否愿意。他是他的管家，是他的所属物，永远没有资格拒绝。主人对自己的仆人做出任何事情，都是理所应当的，不是吗？

李英超粗鲁地撕开岳明辉数十年如一日的白衬衫，纽扣崩断滚落到地上，一片雪白的胸膛露了出来，闪了闪李英超的眼。岳明辉很白，但他常年长袖长裤，竟不知道身上是如此病态的白皙——李英超像欣赏一件瓷器一样摸上那片柔软的肌肤，触感如同冬天松软细腻的雪地。

李英超的指尖触碰到岳明辉形状优美的肩胛骨，迷人的腰窝，顺着脊椎一节节摸下去，有一节特别的突出，咬上去应该口感会很好。他用手抚摸着岳明辉平坦的胸膛，手指短暂地在每个肌肤的凹陷上停留，划过突起的毛孔和人鱼线，而岳明辉乖顺无比，安静的仿佛一件物品，任由李英超的手指在他身上作乱。

“少爷？”他轻轻地喊李英超，满含着迷茫，这一声又轻又软，娇弱地仿佛初生猫咪的第一声喵叫。

李英超摸上他耻骨的手轻颤了一下，但随即折磨般在肚脐下那片肌肤上游移，他可以感觉到岳明辉纤细的躯体紧贴着他，汗湿着，颤抖着，无边无际的热潮中，唯有李英超灵巧的手指是冷静的。

“少爷，不要……”岳明辉瑟缩着乞求，他的声音随着字句微微有点破碎，尽管只是那么几个字节，却好像说尽了能吐露的一切。他垂着的睫毛微微颤抖，没有勇气躲避李英超的索吻。

岳明辉的大脑满是迷雾，之前喝下的混合酒让一切都不那么真实，他选择求饶，但根本不明白自己即将要面临什么，他只是下意识在如此具有侵略性的李英超面前主动示弱。唇齿交融间，二人的唾液将身下床单浸成湿哒哒一小块，岳明辉的脸因缺氧和酒醉红的发烫，平白增添了几分妩媚。

李英超趴在岳明辉的胸口，这是两颗心脏在不离体情况下所能靠近的最短距离，李英超对着岳明辉的心脏说道，声音共振在两颗心脏间的血肉里嗡嗡作响。

他说：“岳明辉，你没有资格拒绝我。”

急躁的手指向身后探去——那里早已湿得如同一团水雾，李英超的手指像一把火炬，带着炙热的温度点亮两股之间，迫不及待的插入进去——他没有到达尽头，只是胡乱地搅着，绕过湿润的洞口，停留在周围打转。他只是个第一次主动的莽小子，这样的无措乱撞应该可以理解。

“在哪？我找不到。”李英超语气焦急地询问着，急得满头大汗，脸颊上却闪耀着戏谑的快乐笑容。

他在欣赏，欣赏对方欲求不满的欲状，岳明辉的手指往自己的后方探去，被李英超毫不留情一把打掉，对于岳明辉这种人来说，羞辱感是快感的源泉，李英超是个天才，在情欲上无师自通。

这种感觉像是溺水，并不好受，快感折磨的他接近窒息，岳明辉的手颤抖着扶上李英超瘦弱的胸膛，指尖相触的地方烫得惊人，他徒劳地收缩手掌，想抓住这一根救命稻草。他的嘴唇红得发白，红的是被李英超吮吸的，或是岳明辉自己咬破了皮，白的是一道道发白的死皮，岳明辉很渴，渴得他头脑发晕，但他需要的不是水，而是一个快狠准的进入。

只有被填满，他的饥饿感才能消失，岳明辉快被这种空虚的感觉逼得疯掉，李英超恶趣味的在他股间蹭来蹭去，插入，拔出，但那是错误的位置，岳明辉知道他的故作天真，也明白自己别无选择，他羞愤地闭上眼睛，从齿缝挤出李英超所想要听到的呻吟：“少爷……少爷……”

岳明辉翻来覆去地喊着李英超，他被求而不得的情欲折磨的早已失去理智，嘴上却还是刻进肌肉记忆般不愿说出令人羞耻的话语。

李英超翻了个身，仰躺在床上，他力气不算大，但岳明辉更轻，李英超半推半抱把岳明辉放到自己身上，拍了把对方的屁股，发号施令：“自己坐上去。”

李英超的肉棒早已耸立在空气之中，岳明辉咬着嘴唇，艰难缓慢地对准坐下——

“啊！”

这声尖叫说不清楚是谁先喊的。

他们换了几个姿势，李英超克制不住地在岳明辉身上留下青红交错的吻痕，他这样绝不是在爱抚，而是一种类似于雄性动物的本能，对交配对象的保护欲和占有欲，他虽然年纪小，强烈的本能已初现端倪。

李英超热衷于接吻——事实上只是李英超单方面对岳明辉嘴唇的撕咬，牙齿辗转在柔软的粉色唇瓣上，抓住和岳明辉本人一样柔软的舌头。他不是热爱唇齿交融的过程，他只是享受夺走对方的呼吸后，而后被需要被紧紧抓住当做生命的感受。

柔软的唇瓣和温热的口腔是罪恶最舒适的温床，滋生了某些平时被掩盖起来的恶趣味，李英超喜欢岳明辉双眼渐渐失神的模样，对方很笨，总是学不会在嘴唇相切的空隙换气，李英超乐于在窒息的边缘折磨岳明辉，对方的脸颊染上不正常的潮红，他喜欢岳明辉这副如同溺水之人双手只能抓紧自己的无助样子。

李英超三番几次在顶端制止岳明辉的性欲，纵使这样往往损人不利己，岳明辉的后穴绞得李英超肉棒生疼，但他仍乐此不疲地捏紧对方的性器，只有当岳明辉放弃尊严向李英超求饶，李英超才准许他的管家释放，而自己也往往在这时选择射出，浑浊的白液深入对方的肉体。李家怎么可能会在李英超的房间里放避孕套这种东西，没人教导过李英超这些性爱常识，他便理所应当的以为射精一定要射在对方体内。

岳明辉是个熟透的老男人，薄皮水蜜桃似的身子，一碰便颤颤地溢出些许汁液，李英超满怀恶意地畅想，他提捏着身下这把利刃，向对方最脆弱的地方大肆进攻，仗着年少轻狂的一股子气劲，抽插的间隙中带出一涟涟水渍，甜蜜的如同水蜜桃罐头里的透明色糖液。

他活该受这些折磨，是他带领那个曾经天真无知的李英超探触到情欲的边缘，是岳明辉把李英超拉下地狱，没关系，李英超可以堕落于地狱，但即使在十八层油锅里，李英超也要永远折磨岳明辉，不死不休。

李英超咬牙切齿地泄愤，动作一下比一下凶狠，几乎要把岳明辉撞得支离破碎。

 

是他罪有余辜。

 

他，罪，有，余，辜。

 

即使是以一个完全服从的姿态被双腿大开躺于李英超的床上，岳明辉仍然保持着那种奇异的韧劲，面上不卑不亢，像一根弹簧，无论把他拉到多长，挤压到多紧，他都能在你松开手的一瞬间恢复原状。人都有求知欲，无所求如李英超，第一次有了想要玩坏他，折磨他，探求他的极限，再看看他能不能复原的想法。

岳明辉伸出手摸上李英超天使般的甜美脸庞，细白修长地手指冷冰冰的，如同蛇类缠上李英超的身子。

“ 少爷……你……”他喃喃道，眼神迷蒙，红肿的嘴唇微微收缩，嘴形像是在问：

为什么？

李英超腰下一个发狠，他的后半句话便迅速隐没在快感的呜咽下。

他的眼神透过了李英超，透过天花板，李英超不知道岳明辉在看谁，在看自己，还是他以前的上过床的人？

李英超居高临下地审视岳明辉，那双透亮的棕色眼珠里弥漫出的雾气太浓郁，他看不透他。

但李英超觉得自己明白了。岳明辉只是需要一个折磨他的人，至于这个人是谁，是李英超，是南少华，是李振洋，是那些高干子弟，是人，是狗，无所谓，他仅仅需要这个契机勾起他的耻辱感，折磨，碾压，粉碎，越屈辱，他便越兴奋。

这场分不清楚猎人与猎物的追逐战，没有人能说自己是赢家。

 

全燕京的高干子弟，包括李英超自己，都知道李英超脑子有病。

 

就算他是有病。

 

但是，岳明辉好像也病得不轻。

 

李英超这样想着。

 

———TBC———


End file.
